gwt_dwn_on_itfandomcom-20200213-history
OB
''Career '' '''2005-2012: Breakthrough''' After mentioning to [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB ITV] producer, Ian Young at a petrol station, B's mum mentioned that her son has always wanted to be an actor and a few months later helped cast him in [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Primary School] a drama that was set to debut on ITV's 2005-2006 fall line-up. The producers of the show originally wanted B to audition for the role of [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB James Davis], but [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB MH] was considered to be better suited for the role. Thus, B was cast as [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB William Moreno]. He was also offered a leading role on [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Coronation Street], but turned it down to do ''Primary School''. He played the role of William from 2005 until the show ended in 2012. The program was successful and B, along with his co-stars, gained world-wide recognition among television viewers. B recieved an overall salary of £3.2 million for his work on the show, as well as two [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Emmy] nominations for [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Comedy Series]. He was also nominated for 4 [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Screen Actors Guild Awards], including a win for [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Comedy Series]. B, made his feature film debut in the [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Jonathan Lyyn] directed film, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Wild Target], a 2010 comedy thriller film, which he starred in alongside [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Emily Blunt] and [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Bill Nighy]. A remake of the 1993 French film ''Cible Emouvante'', ''Wild Target'' was made on a relatively small production budget of £5 million. However, it was a commercial failure, only earning back £3.5 million. It also garnered mostly negative reviews in the media, which criticised it for dishonouring the original film and wasting the comedic potential of its cast, but B also attracted some positive notice: "It’s nice to see B perform well in a role other than that of ''William Moreno'', and it’s clear that he’s got a career ahead of him." Starting in 2010, casting began for the [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB film adaptation] of [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Nightmare Academy: Charlie's Monsters], a novel written by author [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Dean Lorey]. B chose to audition for the role of protagonist Theodore Dagget having seen a [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Newsround] report about the open casting, he sent in a video of himself rapping about how he wished to recieve the role. His attempt was successful as the casting team asked for a meeting with him. He was cast in February 2011. ''Nightmare Academy: Charlie's Monsters'' was released in 2012. Making $672 million in it's theatrical run, ''Charlie's Monsters'' became a box-office success. It was also critically well-received, scoring mainly positive reviews from critics. However, a number of critics found the adaption staying faithful to the book to be both its best and worst quality. '''2013-present''' B reprised his role of Theodore Dagget in, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Nightmare Academy: Monsters Revenge] which was released in June 2013. ''Monsters Revenge'' made $608 million at the worldwide box-office and was recieved positivley. B was nominated for a [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB People's Choice Award] and a Portrait Choice Award and winning an Otto Award. In November 2013, it was announced that B would voice a character in the [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB film adaptation of Postman Pat] along with [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB David Tennant], [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Stephen Mangan] and [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Jim Broadbent]; the film was released in May 2014. Also in 2014, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Nightmare Academy: Monsters War Part 1] was released. Making $607 million at the worldwide box-office it was considered a box-office success, although the critical reception was mixed. B's performance was considered a "shining light in an overall dull film". He recieved a nomination for an [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB MTV Movie Award]. B reprised the role of Theodore Dagget a fourth time, in [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Nightmare Academy: Monsters War Part 2], the last ''Nightmare Academy'' installment. This film picked-up from where the previous film left-off and included a lot of action, whereas the first part had focused more on character development. The film was met with positive reviews and became the highest grossing film of the series making $911 million at the global box-office, also making it the sixth highest-grossing film of the year. B's performance was met with critical acclaim earning him an ''MTV Movie Award'' nomination and win, and also a ''People's Choice Award'' win and nomination. In 2015, B also starred in the comedy horror film, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Krampus] as Max Engel alongside, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Adam Scott] and [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Toni Collette]. The film was met with mixed reviews and made $61.5 million at the world-wide box-office. In 2016, B starred as Blackhand in the action fantasy film, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Warcraft] based on [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB the video-game] alongside ''Primary School'' co-star, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB DS]. Despite receiving negative reviews from critics and a disappointing domestic box office performance, the film has grossed $433 million worldwide, surpassing [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Prince of Persia: Sands of Time] as the highest-grossing video game adaptation of all time, although it was still considered a financial disappointment. He also starred in, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Bad Mom's] alongside [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Mila Kunis]. It received mixed reviews from critics and grossed $183 million worldwide, becoming the first film from [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB STX Entertainment] to gross $100 million domestically. B also began to play the role of Mike Wheeler in the [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Netflix ]series [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Stranger Things]. He auditioned for the role via video after seeing an open casting call. The cast of the series won a ''Screen Actors Guild Award'' for [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Drama Series]. The second season premiered on October 27, 2017 to positive reviews. The third season premiered on July 4, 2019 also to positive reviews. He starred as Reverend Gospel in the 2017 ''Netflix'' film, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Little Evil] alongside ''Adam Scott'' and [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Evangeline Lilly]. The film was released in September 2017 to negative reviews. He also reprised his role of Dylan Mitchell in [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB A Bad Mom's Christmas]. The film was released in November 2017 to mixed reviews, with criticism aimed at the thin story and raunchy jokes, and grossed over $130 million worldwide. In 2018, B starred in the [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Ken Marino] directed film, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Dog Days] alongside, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Vanessa Hudgens], [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Nina Dobrev] and [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Eva Longoria]. The film was met with mixed reviews. The film was also a failure at the box-office, grossing only $7.6 million on a budget of $10 million. In 2019, B starred alongside, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Keanu Reeves] and [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Alice Eve] in the film, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Replicas]. The film was met with negative reviews. The film was a box-office bomb, grossing only $4 million worldwide. He also provided the voice of Player in the ''Netflix'' animated series, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Carmen Sandiego]. The series was released on January 18 to positive reviews and a second season has since been released. He also starred alongside, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Ansel Elgort], [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Nicole Kidman] and [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Luke Wilson] in, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB The Goldfinch]. The film recieved negative reviews and was a box-office bomb with estimated losses for the studio as high as $50 million. He also lent his voice to the computer animated film [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Th][http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB e Addams Family] as [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Pugsley Addams] alongside, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Oscar Isaac], [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Charlize Theron] and [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Nick Kroll]. The film recieved mixed reviews but has been a box-office success with a worldwide total of $200.2 million. He also starred as [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Henry V of England] in [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB David Michod]'s film [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB The King] alongside [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Joel Edgerton], [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Sean Harris] and [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Lily-Rose Depp] which premiered on [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Netflix]''. ''The film has recieved mostly positive reviews. He also starred in the [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Apple TV+] tv series, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Servant] alongside, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Toby Kebbell], [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Lauren Ambrose] and [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Nell Tiger Free]. The series recieved positive reviews and has been renewed for a second season. Finally he starred in, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Little Women] alongside, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Saoirse Ronan], [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Emma Watson] and [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Florence Pugh]. The film recieved critical acclaim with B getting praised in particular for his romantic chemistry with Ronan and has grossed $146.7 million worldwide. In 2020, B starred in the horror film, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB The Turning] alongside [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Mackenzie Davis], [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Brooklynn Prince] and [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Joely Richardson]. The film recieved negative reviews and has grossed $8.1 million worldwide. '''Upcoming projects''' He will star in [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Ghostbusters: Afterlife] alongside, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Mckenna Grace], [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Carrie Coon] and [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Paul Rudd] and is also cast as [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Paul Atreides] in a remake of the film [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Dune] based on the book by [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Frank Herbert] alongside [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Rebecca Ferguson], [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Oscar Isaac] and [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Josh Brolin]. He has also been cast as a young [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Bob Dylan] in the biographical film, ''Going Eelectric'' which is set to be directed by [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB James Mangold]. ''Philanthropy'' B is a supporter of various charaties such as the [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Starlight Children's Foundation] and [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Great Ormand Street Hospital]. He was one of more than forty participants to produce designs for Chrysalis Collection for Keech Hospice Care in London. His piece, a painted butterfly, was auctioned on [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB eBay] in March 2010. In May 2011, along with other celebrities, B took part in the ad campaign for "Make Mine Milk" to promote daily milk drinking. His ads could be seen on thousands of bus sides and posters across the United Kingdom. B supports Little Star Award since 2011 in support of [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Cancer Research UK] . "I think that it's wonderful that ''Cancer Research UK'' is helping to bring a little bit of magic to the children's lives in this way", said B. ''Personal Life'' B was appointed [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Officer of the Order of the British Empire] (OBE) in the [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB 2012 New Year Honours] for services to drama. He received the honour from [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Princess Anne] during a ceremony at [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Buckingham Palace] on 25 June 2012. At 2:03PM on July 31 2017, a police report was put out to the public stating that 'Actor OB is missing'. He was last spotted leaving a party the night before and didn't return home. At 1:14AM the next day B was found laying near a traintrack with a bike layed out on the track. A report the next day revealed B was under the influence of a drug substance and was unaware of his actions. Later that day B put out a report stating he "made a mistake and disbelieved the dangers that this can cause". '''Relationships''' On May 11, 2018 B was spotted making-out with Italian model, Marta Pozzan at a party in [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Atlanta]. B has been dating actress, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Lily Rose-Depp] since October 2018. ''Filmography'' '''Film''' '''Television''' '''Guest Appearances''' ''Awards and Nominations''